Her Imperial Secret
by crazyblaine
Summary: HUMAN AU W/ HEMOSPECTRUM. Feferi Megido is just your average "red-blood" girl at Skaia High. The Megidos took her in from her mom… the Empress! Hunted and bullied, while also having to protect her secret from her semi-hemophobic classmates, Feferi must blend in perfectly until the Resistance takes down her mom so she can rule. But a flush-crush on Ampora might glub it all up!
1. The Only Hemo-Friendly Class

HER IMPERIAL SECRET

BY SAVANAUGH

 **Homestuck and all related characters, etc, are property of Andrew Hussie.**

SUMMARY: HUMANSTUCK AU WITH HEMOSPECTRUM. _Feferi Megido is just your average "red-blood" girl at Skaia High. The Megidos took her in when she was just born from her mom… the Empress! Hunted by the Threshecutioners, while also protecting her secret from her semi-hemophobic classmates- Feferi must blend in perfectly until the Resistance takes down her mom so she can rule. But a lil flush-crush on a certain violet blood captain of the harpoon team might make this year more chaotic! GLUB!_

 **CHAPTER ONE: THE ONLY HEMO-FRIENDLY CLASS IN SCHOOL**

Feferi was beginning to severely regret signing up for Mr. Vantas's hemospectrum studies class. The course itself was very interesting; the teacher was, however, a complete and utter buffoon.

"As you know, our, ahem, _beloved_ Empress implemented the caste system many years ago, with the purpose in mind to dictate an hierarchy, with social and biological implications. The hierarchy follows a rainbow, with red being the lowest and purple being the highest. Of course, the Empress has the _noblest_ of purple blood. There are several terms covering chunks of the hemospectrum. Maroon and 'mud,' which I find personally a distasteful way of describing the color, forgive me if I offend you, Mr. Nitram. Those two being the lowest on the hemospectrum are often referred to as "rust bloods," while the teal, cobalt, and indigo have all been referred to as "blue bloods." 'Lowbloods' is used to refer to the lower half of the spectrum and 'highbloods' is used to refer to the upper half of the spectrum. This, of course, is in the process of becoming an ancient hemophobic quality. We do not endorse such things in this class, we will only use these terms in their HISTORICAL context. Midbloods is used, rarely, to refer to olive to cerulean bloods, with the castes within it usually referred to as lowbloods or highbloods depending on their position in the spectrum.

"Quote en quote "higher" blood castes seem to have more lavish domains; for example, both Mr. Zahhak's and Miss Serket's hives resemble castles as opposed to the lady Megido's humble realm. I mean no offense, ladies, your home is lovely. Magnificently simple yet elegant. Please let me know if I trigger you, yes?

"Now we will move on to blood disclosure. When asked by a friend what color your blood is, you may get defensive; although most students hemo-type, some prefer to mask their blood color in anonymity by typing in a dark grey, or other color foreign to the hemospectrum. It has yet to be revealed what significance color mutations have.

"Initially, most of the populace rejected the caste system, at least until some of the newly labeled 'higher-bloods' realized the benefit of living up to the standards. They were now able to treat others 'below them' unfairly, which boosted their confidence and power. Resistance among the 'lower' castes to this objectionable tyranny exists today in the form of the "Rebellion." I do not promote violence, ladies and gentlemen; If I see any propaganda supporting the said Rebellion I will have no choice but to report you to the Principal."

Feferi giggled quietly. Like Mr. Vantas would ever do that. He totally supported the Rebellion. He was just saying that because it was school policy.

"In my old country, the hemospectrum was used to set up a system of social welfare in which the higher blooded ones took care of the lower blooded ones. The system is one of receding responsibility. The fuchsia bloods (the queen and her heiress) are responsible for the well-being of all her subjects, while burgundy bloods are free from any duties to take care of other trolls. Personally, I saw this system as much too flawed, and moved here before this... even better system had been erected, years ago. Oh, my, is that the time? Goodness gracious, pack up your things ladies and gentlemen- oh my goodness, I almost also forgot to include any other gender! Please excuse my fallacy, I did not mean to be ignorant!" He was physically sick looking and Fef looked to Aradia, rolling her eyes. Aradia smiled in response.

Before the bell rang, Fef snuck a glance behind her to see a flash of royal purple hair. Her eyes widened. Since when was Eridan Ampora in this class?! He looked bored, yet had mastered that serene face typical of nobility, even if a slight arrogant sneer graced his mouth. Her eyes lingered a bit too long and he caught her eye, raising his brow in obvious distaste. She looked away quickly, ears turning- SHIT! She couldn't blush. Get a hold of yourself, Feferi, or everyone will know your secret! A few deep breaths later and her skin hadn't betrayed the color of her blood to her unsuspecting classmates.

BRIIIIIING.

That signaled the end of class. Mr. Vantas droned on about the assignment for next class, while everyone partly listened as they gathered their things up. When she reached the hall she was greeted by a foot tripping her over. Panic whizzed along with the air in her ears as the ground came quickly closer. She caught herself on her hands, but could not save her glasses in time. They cracked on the ground and bounced a foot away. Her things were scattered all over the floor. Taking a deep breath, Feferi went to go stand up when a foot stepped on her back. It wasn't hard, it was just enough to warn her to stop. Gritting her teeth, she looked up to see a mean pair of cobalt blue eyes and a gross mouth of pearly white teeth grinning down on her.

"You droooooooopped something there, Megido!" cackled Vriska. Feferi huffed.

"You don't say." she muttered.

The foot lifted from her back and she scrambled up as fast as she could, clutching her books to her chest, glaring coolly at the antagonist. She was, as always, surrounded by a small posse of higher blooded girls, who laughed at the sorry state of one Feferi Megido, who held herself up as high as she could. If only these bitches knew what her actual blood color was... they wouldn't be laughing then...

"See you later, hemo-hater." said Feferi sweetly, picking up her glasses and turning around. A sharp cry rang through the hall as all of a sudden Feferi felt a sting on her neck. Her hand flew up to smack a spider away. She turned around. Vriska was no longer smiling.

"How dare you insult ME, you lowblood trash can! Enjoy that spider bite for weeks, sister!" And with a flip of her gorgeous blonde hair, the spider 8itch was gone for the moment.

The bite started to swell up and tears formed in her eyes. She blinked them back, hard. Her tears would give her true caste away, and she would be killed. The "Threshecutioners" were supposedly 'peacemakers' who guarded schools and public domains to prevent rebellion terrorist attacks, but Feferi and Aradia both knew for a fact they were just evil lackeys of the Empress to spy on everyone. There was one at every corner.

They called the disappearances 'culling,' and supposedly this was just getting relocated to a safer environment so war didn't kill you, but it was really just a trial-less punishment for infidels of the hierarchy the Empress deemed threatening to her totalitarian state.

Aradia looped her arm into Feferi's and squeezed gently. "Let's go home so Mama can heal up your bite." she said quietly. Feferi felt her heart break for the thousandth time since she was taken in by these generous lower class. They were always quiet, eyes down, subservient in public, and Feferi HATED it. They were so spirited and joyful and full of life at home, and she couldn't stand that this blasted system prevented them from being who they truly were, else they face the cull.

"No, we have to stay the rest of the day, or else we'll get in troububble- oops, I mean trouble." She glanced around quickly to make sure no one heard her nautical pun; it would be a dead giveaway. Aradia sighed and nodded.

"Okay."

-end of chapter one-

PLEASE REVIEW! ask questions and whatnot please!


	2. Dream Bubbles

HER IMPERIAL SECRET

by savanaugh

A/N: Please enjoy chapter two! Feel free to review, and NOT shitpost review, please. *rolls eyes*

DISCLAIMER: Homestuck and all related characters and entities are property of Andrew Hussie.

 **CHAPTER TWO: DREAM BUBBLES**

That evening, after Aradia's mother and Feferi's surrogate mother had dressed the nasty spider bite, Feferi went right to her tatami mat 'bed.' In her old home- well, it was more of a castle, really- she had had this gorgeous huge fluffy mattress with a comforter with cute cuttlefish designs. She now slept on the floor with a pillow and blanket, and didn't mind one bit. Sometimes it was even more comfortable than her old living situation, because she knew that she was in a place where others genuinely cared about her, and she had craved that.

She sighed and slipped out of her lime green sweater and long blue skirt, changing into some old red silken pajamas, and slid under the blanket. Within seconds, she was fast asleep.

 _A small girl with long, curly brown hair clutches a stuffed dolphin to her chest, walking down a large vacant hallway. A door is cracked open a bit at the end, and light is shining through the crack, and the girl tentatively peeks through it to the inside._

" _No, Orphaner, you don't understand, you bumbling buffoon- I need the people to not only believe in the caste system, but adhere to it! It is the only way to keep us noble blooded ones on the top where we belong, you got it? ….I don't want any excuses. Kill the lowblooded parents so the children grow up broken and subservient. That way, they also don't know what life was like before- no one would be around to tell them. ….Of course, I will personally handle the low bloods of my own court. Goodnight, Dualscar."_

 _Click._

 _An older woman of incomprehensible beauty ran a hand through her hair, which was similar to the spying young girl's. She sighed and clicked her tongue. "If you want something done well, you gotta do it yourself, apparently. Handmaid, go fetch your children to me."_

" _Yes, Highness."_

 _The Handmaid? Feferi perked up. She loved Ms. Handmaid- she was so nice to Feferi, and Momma was so mean to her! But if Feferi spoke out-_

" _FEFERI! What the GLUB are you doing out of bed at this hour?"_

' _Oh no,' thought Feferi, quivering in fear. Momma was ANGRY!_

" _Come here, you little brat. I know you're there."_

 _Defeatedly, little Feferi walked into the room, holding the stuffed animal to her chest tightly. She kept her eyes down as she shuffled towards the tall woman with her hands on her hips._

" _Well? Any explanation as to why you think it's okay to spy on your mother?"_

" _I-" she spoke with a squeak, and cleared her throat. "I couldn't sleep… could you tell me a story?" she asked hopefully, looking up with big eyes._

" _Yeah, shore. One time there was a little bratty princess who liked to bother her very busy mother at the ass crack of dawn. And then the little brat realized she was being shellfish and WENT THE GLUB BACK TO SLEEP. The end."_

 _Tears welled up in Feferi's eyes. She probably should have expected that. She sniffed quietly and turned around to run back into her room._

 _The Handmaid watched with a frown._

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

"MOMMA!" cried Feferi, gasping as she sat straight up on her tatami mat. She breathed heavily for a minute, disoriented. Then she sighed.

"Fef?" came a familiar quiet voice. She looked up. A mess of curly black hair and dark eyes with circles under them greeted her in the doorway. It was Aradia.

"Hey." she said, cheeks turning pink. "Did I wake you? I'm so sorry."

"No, no, it's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway." Aradia walked into the room and sat cross legged at the end of the mat. Feferi couldn't help but notice how thin she was, and her heart dropped a little. This was all her family's fault, that these nice people were starving.

"Do you want to talk about your dream?" asked Aradia.

"How did you know I had a dream?"

"You talked in your sleep." was the simple reply.

"Oh… whale- well, I mean, it was just a memory. Of the past, when I lived… there."

"Ah." Aradia nodded her head in understanding. "That's okay. You are here now, with us, and soon enough you'll be back there, but hopefully under different circumstances."

Feferi looked up. "You think so?"

Aradia smiled. "I know so."

"Thank you, Aradia." They hugged.

Feferi bit her lip and looked at her friend. "Do you think that it's safe for me to be going to school? I mean, there are so many opportunities for me to get caught having the blood color I have." This was something she had been meaning to ask Handmaid ever since the proposal to go to school whilst in hiding was placed in front of her. She was doubting her ability to keep it secret for much longer, especially with Vriska Serket on the loose.

Aradia appeared thoughtful for a moment. "That is a good question. But I'm sure if Mama hadn't thought it was a good idea, she wouldn't have decided on it with the other leaders of the Rebellion at all."

Again Feferi almost asked who exactly the other leaders were, but remembered she wasn't allowed to know.

"Knowledge is sought. If they seek you, and you have knowledge, they will do whatever it takes to get their hands on it." Handmaid had explained. Feferi nodded. "I understand."

"Alright… hey, do you know why Eridan Ampora is in our Hemospectrum Studies class? He is the snobbiest, most hemophobic person at the whole gosh darned school!" said Feferi.

Aradia snorted. "Hell if I know. Maybe he needs extra credits so he remains captain of the harpoon team? I heard he was failing swim class, which is ironic."

Feferi laughed loudly, then covered her hand with her mouth. "Oops! I hope I didn't wake anyone up!" she whispered. Aradia grinned.\

"Nah, mama and Damara sleep like mountains. It's hilarious."

"I wish I slept like a mountain," said Feferi wistfully. Her sleep was always perturbed with nightmares.

"It's best that one of us doesn't. You know, in case of an emergency."

That killed the amused mood in the air. The threat of culling always looming overhead was something everyone in the Megido house did their very best to ignore, but every now and then it managed to weasel its way into the forefront of their minds. Aradia realized this a second too late and shook her head.

"Now go back to sleep, okay? Have good dreams."

Feferi sighed. "I'll try. Goodnight."

"Night."


	3. Swim Class

HER IMPERIAL SECRET

by savanaugh

A/N: I appreciate all of the follows and favorites, could I get some reviews? I accept criticism!

DISCLAIMER: Homestuck and all related characters, entities, etc. are property of Andrew Hussie.

 **CHAPTER THREE: SWIM CLASS**

Powerful tan legs propel the lean, slim body through heavily chlorinated water. Heavy breathing and the sound of splashing were the only things heard. Arms stretched and pulled, no particular destination in mind, torso twisting left and right.

She took a deep breath and plunged, diving to the bottom of the least shallow section, skimming the bottom tiles with her stomach. The water pressure of eleven feet didn't faze her; it made everyone else's ears pop. She had dived ten times as deep in the past, but in the ocean. The chlorine called for a pair of goggles, for she loved to look at the way things were under water. Everything was so quiet and peaceful; the sounds of the surface muted by the density of hydrogen bonds.

A slight burning in her lungs began; she paid no mind. She could hold her breath for three minutes, and was getting better every week. There was a time when she could hold it much longer… but that was a long time ago, a time she did not want to think about when she was so tranquil. The water felt like home, chemically treated as it was. She closed her eyes and felt the weightless sensation of being underneath the surface. Her hair was constrained by a swim cap; she pulled it off and allowed her long, dark locks to flow around her. That probably looked cool to anyone who might be watching.

Little did she know, someone was. And he was sniggering to his friends.

"Look at that lowwblooded skank, thinkin' she's better than us." he taunted, turning to his cohorts with a grin. They laughed their obligatory laugh, even though nothing was really funny. When Eridan Ampora expected a response, you gave it to him. Or else.

Eridan folded his arms across his rather muscular chest. After all, royalty needed to look the part- powerful, strong, not someone to be messed with. His purple swim trunks fit snugly to his thighs, much to the pleasure of the girls sitting on the other side of the pool, whispering and giggling to each other. Eridan flexed, just to entertain them. Quiet squeals, as usual. It got quite boring after a while.

"Ampora, get your butt in the water!" barked the swim team coach, Mr. Slick. "I ain't getting paid to watch your purple ass get mind-groped by a bunch of broads. Get moving!"

Eridan grinded his teeth. If this guy wasn't in direct communication with the Empress… oh, he'd be paying for his snide remarks one day. Filthy rust blooded asshole piece of shit trash can. "Yes, sir." he muttered, going over to the stairs that led into the shallow end. His lackeys followed obediently.

He grimaced as he took the first step into the water. It was cold.

Feferi surfaced from the deep end around twenty feet away. She looked over to the shallow end and made brief eye contact with Eridan. She turned away, uninterested. This pissed him off.

"I'll showw her," he muttered, getting out of the shallow end and striding quickly to the diving board at the deep end. His posse exchanged glances. Eridan was a terrible swimmer, what the hell was he up to? No one dared say anything because of fear of his caste. They just followed him anxiously.

He swiftly climbed to the top of the ladder, and thoughtlessly (as he usually was) he jumped right into the water. As he plummeted deep in with a splash, satisfaction overcame his being. That ought to show HER.

And then he remembered that he couldn't swim.

He opened his mouth to shout "OH SHIT" before he remembered that he was under fucking water, and chlorine filled his lungs. He flailed about, body beginning its natural fright or flight defense mechanism, except neither would help him out of this predicament. Black spots flashed across his vision as he sank to the bottom of the pool, all the oxygen drained from his lungs.

"Wwhat a retarded way to die," he thought to himself, closing his eyes and letting everything go black.

* * *

"Ampora… Ampora, wake the fuck up, if you die that'll be waaaay too much paperwork for me…"

"Oh my god, is he dead?"

"Holy shit, holy shit, oh god, his dad's going to cull us for this…"

"Eridan?"

That last voice was softer than the rest, and dully Eridan thought it sounded like an angel. He despised angels. He groaned. Water spilled out of his mouth in small streams and he coughed hard for a few minutes. When he was finished, he opened his eyes. They stung horribly. His chest hurt. His throat hurt. Everything hurt. And he was looking right into the eyes of a worthless lowblooded girl. He instantly recoiled, and the girl, misinterpreting this as pain, placed a hand on his shoulder. "Can you speak?"

"Get your muddy hands off a me," he growled, voice hoarse. She sighed and shook her head.

"Come on, don't be like that. It's not like I just saved your life or anything."

Eridan felt his cheeks turn bright purple. The girl bit her lip, trying not to smile. That smug bitch. She would hear from his father tonight, that's for sure.

He looked up, blinking. There was Mr. Slick, looking pissed as fuck, and his crew, who were shuffling back and forth on their feet nervously. Then there were the girls who pushed the lowblood scum out of his sight, and began coddling over him.

"Ooh, are you okay Eri-poo? You're not hurt, right? That jump was sooo graceful!"

Eridan knew for a fact he looked like an idiot when he jumped. All these girls were the same- they were trying to get into his pockets of wealth and security.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Piss off, ladies- I'vve got things I need to do."

A little wobbily, he got to his feet, and huffed, straightening his back. He searched for the lowblood girl, and she was staring at him passively from the other side of the pool. He sneered at her before turning around, and haughtily strode off to get changed, his friends hot on his tail.

Feferi touched her lips. He didn't know it, but they had done mouth-to-mouth.

He tasted sweet.


	4. The Beach Trip

HER IMPERIAL SECRET

by savanaugh

A/N: Hiya guys! This is the first time in years that I've actually consistently updated a fan fiction. Please enjoy this while it lasts!

Disclaimer: Homestuck and all related characters, entities, etc. are property of Andrew Hussie.

 **CHAPTER FOUR: THE BEACH TRIP**

 _"_ Ew. You _kissed_ him?" Aradia shuddered. "Did he have stank fish breath? No offense, but you had that a little when you came to us."

"I didn't 'come' to you, silly. You know how it went- and I didn't kiss him! It was life saving CPR!" protested Feferi indignantly.

Aradia rolled her eyes, but she had the shadow of a smile on her red-painted lips, which were a stark contrast to her pale skin. "Okay, okay, whatever."

Feferi bit her lip thoughtfully. "His breath wasn't bad at all." _He actually tasted pretty sweet,_ she thought, and blushed hard. She had the privilege of doing that at home, where everyone already knew of the tyrian purple blood that flowed beneath her skin.

Aradia's dark eyebrows raised. "Oh, gods, you totally have a flush crush on him. Ewwwww."

This made Feferi blush harder. "Shut up! I just- he's just pretty handsome, and doesn't have bad breath, that's all I'm saying! He's a total douchecanoe, I know that, so I wouldn't ever bother to even THINK of him in that way, and-"

"Woah, calm yourself, Fef. I was just messing with you. It's okay." laughed Aradia. Feferi smiled. Her laugh was a rarity, and even more rare was the teasing. She didn't mind one bit.

"Okay, yes, I overreacted a little."

"You think?" giggled her 'sister.'

"それは夕食のための時間です。" came a familiar voice from the kitchen. Feferi struggled to understand; East Beforan was a very difficult language to master. She did catch the word 'dinner,' however, and rose up. Aradia followed her into the dining room, which consisted of a modest bamboo table and four mats with cushions to kneel on on the floor.

Damara was at the stove, and turned around with a bowl of piping hot noodles. "Noodle with soy sauce?" she asked Feferi in broken English. Feferi smiled and nodded, holding out her bowl for Damara to spoon a generous helping of the food into. "Arigato gozaimasu." Damara nodded in approval at Feferi's use of her mother tongue.

She had mastered chopsticks in the first month of moving in, and was semi familiar with the customs of eating in the East Beforan tradition. After all, she was a guest in their home, and when in Rome…

She waited patiently while Damara scooped Aradia food. When everyone was served and sitting at the table, they all put their hands together as if in prayer, and said, "Itadakimasu!" It was time to dig in.

Feferi loved Damara's cooking; the recipes were all passed down from Handmaid, who had on occasion snuck some of her native food to a young and curious Feferi many years ago. The foreign taste had done wonders, and Feferi was grateful she got to experience it every day.

As they ate in comfortable silence, Feferi's eye caught a bright pamphlet underneath the table. Curiously, she leaned down to pick it up, slurping down a noodle with the other hand.

"SKAIA HIGH JUNIOR FIELD TRIP: BEACH TRIP! ONLY $15 BOONBUCKS. PARENTAL SIGNATURE REQUIRED."

Feferi gasped. "OH MY GLUB! THERE'S A BEACH FIELD TRIP!" she squealed in delight. She hadn't been to the beach in- oh, she didn't even know how long!

Aradia nodded and leaned over to see the pamphlet. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. They handed these out in advisory today. I had Mr. Sassacre."

"Do you know what this MEANS, Ara?" demanded Fef. Aradia shook her head no. "It means I get to go to the BEACH, that's what!"

"You don't say." mused Aradia. Feferi laughed.

"I'm so EXCITED! YAY BEACH! Oh, Damara, can't I go?" she begged. Damara swallowed her last noodle in the bowl and shrugged. "I don't care," she said with her thick accent. Feferi figured she probably had no idea what was being asked, and that she truly did not care one single bit. She would have to wait until Handmaid came home.

"You'll have to wait until Mama comes home," said Aradia.

"I knooowww… ugh. That could be hours!" she whined, clutching the pamphlet to her chest. On it were little smiling crabs and fish, and a picture of the Empress in a purple bikini, modeling. She had a cunning smile on her face, and the words "SUBMIT. OBEY. CONSUME." were hemotyped in bright, glittery lettering at the bottom, just like they were on every other empire-mandated pamphlet, but Feferi chose to ignore it in favor of looking at the other beachy scenery.

"Don't complain," said Aradia, a little harshly. "You know she has important work to be done."

Fef sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just reely excited! It's been so long since I've sean the sea! Oh, and the water will be warm this time of year!"

Aradia and Damara, the latter of whom did not know or care what they were talking about, couldn't help but smile at Feferi's excitement and joy. Damara thought to herself, _"Thank you, Feferi-chan. You have brought smiles into our home."_

* * *

IN THE AMPORA HOUSEHOLD/CASTLE, MANY MILES AWAY.

"Father," whined Eridan, pushing aside lowblood servants who tried to dress him in his sleep robes. He headed towards the grand study, where Dualscar liked to do whatever it was that Orphaners of the Empress did when they weren't orphaning young people. The doors flew open with the theatrics typical of Eridan. He stamped his foot to get the attention of the snoring man with the two scars on his face. "Wwake up!" Dualscar opened his eyes blearily.

"Wwha? Eridan, wwhat is it? It's too early for this. Go back to sleep." he grumbled, irritated at having been disturbed. His cape lay in a crumpled ball on the floor, tossed aside. This ticked Eridan off, but he held his tongue because there was something he wanted.

"There's this filthy lowwblooded girl at my school, an' I want you to orphan her! She's a skanky, indulgent brat who dared insult me!"

Dualscar rolled his eyes and groaned. "I'vve orphaned a hundred today, givve me a break. She'll be punished eventually, just like all the lowwbloods. No go the fuck back to sleep, before I smack ya."

Eridan huffed indignantly and turned around, sulking and muttering to himself. "Ugh… lazy."

"I heard that!"

"Wwhatevver, dad."


End file.
